Battlefield
by ferus
Summary: sasukexnaruto what happens when the leaders of opposing sides come face to face? warning: slash and it might have a lemon in the future. enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

**Battlefield**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

hi peoples! can you believe it's already 2005?!?!?! it's so cool! anywho, to start off the new year, my brilliant mind has come up with a story. pretty cool if you ask me, but i'm the author so what do i know? umm... i'm thinking that this might be more than two chapters and! i'm gonna write my first lemon!!!! yay!

here we go...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a meeting of leaders. A moment of truce, a reprieve if you will, from bloodshed. The two sides had been fighting for a fortnight now.

This battle was between two clans, the Canines and the Serpents. The most powerful of the land. Canines with their golden courage, and Serpents with their silent tactics. Both formidable enemies, and both, the best of allies.

During a lull in the battle, the leader of the Serpents called for a truce. It was late at night when this meeting was to commence. And so we come to the two leaders' confrontation.

-------

Naruto stood tense in his tent. Letting a hand run through his hair as possible outcomes of this meeting ran through his thoughts. Waiting... waiting for his enemy.

He was still young, a boy of nineteen at the very most. He had come into inheritance of leading his people in battle by the death of his teacher.

He stood there. Without a weapon to protect himself or a guard to come to his aid if need be. But these were the conditions of which he had to follow... if only to end this war... this bloodshed.

He wore tanned leather pants and a light cotton shirt. On his feet were leather boots of fine quality; firm enough to fight in and light enough to not make a sound.

A light step had him turn his head to the flap of canvas as it fluttered closed. Thinking the wind, he turned back to come face to face with the leader of the Serpents. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. The man was beautiful.

From his ivory skin to his raven black hair. Long bangs covered cold onyx eyes. His attire consisted of a black cotton shirt, tight, black leather pants, and black riding boots.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

The demanding voice broke the blonde from his trance. Lifting his blue gaze he answered, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Nodding, he sat in one of two chairs placed for this purpose. Naruto followed suit, facing his opponent. Silence crept over the pair. Naruto casting his glance everywhere but at the man in front of him, feeling his cold gaze roll over his form.

"You're younger than I thought."

Naruto practically jumped at the unexpected speech, but he recovered quickly. "As are you."

But Sasuke had noticed the flinch, no matter how quick it was. He smiled, showing two rows of perfectly white teeth. "Only twenty."

"Nineteen... But I'll be twenty in a month." A proud remark.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. His eyes couldn't help but drift over the boy's body again. He was lovely. Layered golden hair, bright blue eyes, and skin tanned lightly from being in the sun thoroughly appealed to him. But getting back to the discussion.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Our battle. I want to end it."

"Oh." A smile lit the blonde's face. "Then we can make a compromise?"

"No."

A frown immediately replaced the smile.

"I want your people to give up the land that rightfully belongs to my clan."

Naruto sputtered.

"After all, it _is_ ours. I'm tired of waking up to fighting everyday."

"Why can't we just compromise? We need the land for farming and your clan already holds claim to more land than it needs! And- wait, you actually _sleep_ when your men are fighting?!"

"Don't you?"

"Only when I'm exhausted and passed out! But even then it's hard for me to sleep. Especially when I think about the ones who are risking their lives while I rest."

Sasuke stared coolly at him. 'Ah, so that explains the circles under his eyes.'

Naruto was a lucid dreamer. A curse put upon him since the death of his beloved teacher eight years ago.

"So you'd rather be giving your life than living it."

More a statement than a question, Naruto's blue eyes blazed with fury. "That's not what I meant! I'd rather not fight at all! What good comes out of losing loved ones on the battlefield and then risking your life to avenge theirs? It never stops when battles are for revenge or power." Naruto quieted down.

Sasuke laughed. "Innocent little pup... Still thinking with a child's ideal of peace. What makes you believe in a world of no hardships?"

Passionate blue met steel gray.

Softly he spoke, "I've wanted happiness all my life. My parents were killed the night I was born. Someone had assassinated them..." He looked down. "The only person who acknowledged me was like the grandfather I never had, and I knew what happiness was for a few years. But he too was taken away from me... in battle. Knowing the pain of loss, I would do anything to protect others from the agony of going through something so painful..."

After a while, Sasuke spoke. "How thoughtful. But there's pain everywhere. My parents were also taken from me... but by my brother." His gaze intensified. "My beloved older brother cut them down before me! My brother betrayed me... But that's all in the past now. I've moved on."

A long silence passed between them.

"I'm sorry."

Getting up from his frozen position, Naruto took out a rolled parchment, bottle of ink, and a quill. He handed it over to Sasuke in measured movements. "Can you please sign this?"

Sasuke read the scroll. He smirked, rolling the contract of compromise back up. "You're too cute." Eyes roaming yet again and settling on Naruto's face, he continues. "I'll sign it on one condition..."

Naruto frowned at the foreboding words as Sasuke got up and stood before him. His dominating figure imminent.

"What's the condition?"

Whatever it was, he knew he had to oblige in order to stop the fighting.

"I get to bed you." He cupped the blonde's face in one hand, his other brushing stray hairs behind an ear. Without warning, rough lips descended upon Naruto's. Demanding and harsh, a tongue swiped over his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Naruto's inexperienced mouth yielded quickly to the rough assault, and Sasuke's tongue began to explore its interior. Still in shock, he didn't react until he felt Sasuke's hands roaming down his back and ending on his rear.

Breaking away, Naruto gulped for needed air. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke, being slightly taller than the blonde, looked down at Naruto. "Don't you want a compromise?"

"Hells yeah! But that doesn't mean you get to take my innocence!"

Sasuke smiled. "A virgin, are you? That'll make the experience all the more pleasurable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hah! end of chapter one! tell me what you think about it and whether or not i should continue with it, K? luv you mucho

charlie


	2. chapter two

**Battlefield**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**chapter two**

OMFG! a whole bunch of peeps actually reviewed! that's sooo cool! yay! well, i wrote the next part, and i think this fic will be more than two chapters. good for me cuz i usually have all these ideas and then i start writing them, then i get bored and drop them... hopefully i have enough patience with myself to finish this one. actually, i don't need it cuz **NarutoSasuke4evr** has threatened to not write her fics if i don't write mine. sheesh! what's the use of going to school with her if she won't let me read!!!

umm... replies will be after the fic. so enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto flushed at the indication.

Swiftly, he turned around and started heading for the tent flap. But before he could make his getaway, strong arms circled around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. A warm body pressed up from behind him; a hot breath blew on his ear, sending ecstatic tingles down his body.

"U-Uchiha?!"

The dark haired man moved to nuzzling his neck. Naruto's face burned even more with the new feeling. He didn't even realize that Sasuke was talking to him.

"-going?"

Naruto couldn't think clearly, thoughts clouded with... he didn't know what.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke chuckled, the deep sound reverberating throughout his form to Naruto. "Where did you think you were going?"

"Somewhere?"

"No."

"But this- oh. That's nice..."

One of Sasuke's hands had gone under his shirt, the warm palm resting firmly against his stomach. Sasuke grinned wickedly to himself. Still nuzzling the blonde's neck, he made his way down to the junction between his shoulder and collarbone, biting down on that expanse of perfect skin.

Deep blue eyes closed as a light keening sound was heard. Sasuke began nibbling his way back up the boy's neck, coming close again to his ear.

"_Mine... all mine..._"

The husky voice filling his head only intensified his helplessness. He didn't... couldn't fight back as the dark haired man led him to the blankets he had been using as a bed for the past two weeks. He didn't say anything as he was gently lowered onto his back. All he felt were the hands on his body and the hot mouth on his neck.

Strong hands clasped with his own, bringing his arms above his head while Sasuke hovered above him. A knee was placed between his legs. Whimpering, he couldn't help from feeling a bit excited. Azure eyes glazing over with newfound lust.

He didn't resist when his thighs were spread apart, nor when a slightly heavy body settled on top of him and between his legs.

"Kami.. You are beautiful..."

Naruto looked up to lock eyes with the Serpent. Painfully beautiful onyx eyes gazed back at him. He looked at his mouth. Light pink lips. The ones that had been making him feel bliss only seconds before.

Breaking his hands away from Sasuke's strong grip, Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale man's neck.

Sasuke watched as the inexperienced blonde tried to figure out what to do next. It amused the hell out of him. The boy's whisker-like scars turned down as if he were a confused fox. He came back to reality as the boy beneath him began to lift his head.

Only centimeters away from contact, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke's lips met his half way. The feeling was different from the first. More gentle; relaxing. Knowledgeable lips massaging his own. Softly. Caressing. Naruto sighed and allowed himself to be lulled into the movements of kissing.

Sasuke groaned at the blonde's surrender.

At this sound of pleasure Naruto became braver and opened his mouth. His tongue reaching out to tentatively touch Sasuke's lips.

That was the last straw.

Sasuke's libido wouldn't let him wait any longer. Already hard since the moment he first kissed the blonde, the young Uchiha pressed his lips roughly against Naruto's. His tongue delving into Naruto's mouth, ignoring the surprised gasps of his partner. They were kissing so fiercely, their teeth clicked against each other.

Naruto tightly wrapped his fingers onto Sasuke's shoulders, trying to stay anchored to reality, yet willing to be swept into heaven.

All of a sudden, Sasuke ground his hips fiercely against those of the boy beneath him. Naruto's back arced, head hanging back as he moaned at the incredible feeling.

"Sa-suke..."

Gods. Those lips forming his name in ecstasy. It was just too much! He ground his hips downwards again, harder than before.

Naruto's hands grasped at anything, blind in the wave of pleasure that hit him. His fingers grabbing a chain; biting cold metal that hung around Sasuke's neck.

As the friction began to grow more frantic, Naruto involuntarily bucked himself against Sasuke. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life.

It was incredible!

Lips met again as they both made noises of desire.

They were so preoccupied with each other, they didn't notice the person who had walked in on them.

--------

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sight before him. He had come because Naruto had told him to after an hour had passed.

And passed the hour had.

"Na-NARUTO?!" His voice high with the panic he felt.

The couple leapt away from each other like wildfire. The chain Naruto had been holding onto snapping in the procedure. His face burned with a shade of red unknown to the face of man.

Sasuke was silently cursing the intruder. Glaring at the Canine as if he could bore holes through him.

Naruto, now realizing what his friend had been witness to, 'eeped' and quickly ran out the tent in embarrassment.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were left in silence. Awkwardly standing as far apart as possible.

Instead of speaking to the Serpent, Shikamaru left in hopes of finding his leader.

Sasuke let out a frustrated breath. His body still painfully aware that it had been left bereft of its release of tension.

Walking to the table, he signed the contract that the blonde had offered him. 'Might as well..."

Preparing to leave, his eyes settled onto an object that he had, before then, overlooked.

It was a necklace.

A simple thing. A thin gold chain, holding a small pendant. The ornament was made of some kind of jewel, possibly topaz, but it was exceptionally orange. It was a beautiful piece.

In fact, it was somewhat like his own pendant.

He reached up to touch the sapphire that hung around his neck. Unfortunately... it wasn't there.

"Fuck."

He grabbed the necklace and left, heading for his tent to see if it had accidentally fallen off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**rtr** replies to reviewers:

**Yaoilover S** - OMG! hurry and get a tissue! ::gets starry eyed:: you're gonna fav my fic? yay!

**Gina-uzumaki!** - actually... the lemon's a little ways off... but i hope you enjoyed the lime! muahahahaha!!! thnx for reviewing! ;3

**Stormraven** - ohh... i continued! give me pics from your camera, k? oh! and i do like my writing style if i do say so myself... wicked saki-kun...

darkangel - yes! naughty, _sexy_ sasuke ::drools::

**Galyax** - The Crazed Fangirl commands so continue The Brilliant Author does...

**Tsugath** - lookie! i continued! yay! thnx for reviewing.

someone - naru-chan doesn't have a choice. nope nope. updated!

kitty - marvel at my awesome-ness... or... my... fic's awesome-ness...

**Riyo-sama** - tanky-you. au's are so fun!

**WaterBookLover** - oh no! you need a tissue too!!! thnx for commenting me on my detail, cuz i do try to not make it overwhelming. ;;

well i hope that quenched your need for some more. ;; but i highly doubt it. considering that i left it like that and all... keh keh keh! we know what happened to his sapphire!!! _don't_ we? y'know, a bunch of my friends are on i just don't know what all their pennames are. pooh. anywho, **NS4evr** and **BilltheCat** won't kill me know. ::sweatdrop:: all i need is to print it out and let them fight over who gets to read first. i hope you all enjoyed it. it was very... interesting to write. and i write it all in my journal before typing it, so it was quite a new experience for me. that's the most detailed 'lime' i have ever written. in fact, it was my first. the only thing that i think that can relate to it is when a friend of mine, which we had just introduced to the slash world, had asked what an uke was. i kept on saying all these other words that described what it was but she still didn't get it. so on the way to our next class, i kinda got pissed and yelled, "**it's the dude getting screwed into the mattress!!!**" she got it after that. and yes, i did get strange looks for a while after that. luff you!

charlie


	3. chapter three

**Battlefield**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**chapter three**

haloo peeps! sorry that it's been somewhat of a while. january was a hectic month for me. umm... school sucks as usual. and is it just me or are all math teachers a bit whacked! Oo;; my math teacher looks like a giraffe and breathes the reality show "survivor". crazy people. and in english, we're reading romeojuliet. "romeo, o romeo. wherefore art thy real pants" look at those things! they have their own little pocket or whatever it is to hold their little boy-bits. D and they talk in iambic pentameter. annoying as hell it'tis. well on to the story. that's what you're really here for. right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto turned over in his bed, facing the window where light from the moon filtered in. His hand reached for the thing around his neck. Clasping onto what he wanted, Naruto brought out the pendant. It was a perfectly cut sapphire, the color not much darker than his eyes. It twinkled in the moonlight, casting flickers of brilliant blue fragments around the room.

He groaned as memories from the night he had obtained the jewel bombarded his thoughts. Memories he'd been trying to rid himself of for a month. The whiskered boy whimpered when phantom fingers haunted his body. Their lingering touches once again making him aroused.

Flopping onto his back, he realized he was going to have another sleepless night. One more thing to add to his growing list of unneeded events. But number one would have to be tomorrow.

His twentieth birthday...

... and the arrival of the Serpent Prince to make the compromise official.

'As long as _he's_ not there I'll be fine...'

-

After about an hour of tossing and turning, the blond decided he'd go for a midnight stroll. He rolled out of bed. Making sure he hid the pendant, just in case he ran into someone, he made his way over to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Loud snores assaulted him from his right.

Naruto looked down to find Shikamaru propped up against the wall, arms folded, a sleeping bubble coming out of his nose and everything. That's very insuring to know that your body guard found sleeping more important than guarding your life. Then again, this was Shikamaru we're talking about.

Naruto shook his head. He'd deal with him later.

On his way to the kitchens, he came to the library. A light was on so he peeked in. He smiled.

Iruka was curled up in an armchair, brown hair falling out of a loose knot. There was a book lying on his lap facedown. Quietly, Naruto came into the room. He put the book on a side table and picked up a blanket, gently covering his guardian with it. Naruto shook his head slightly, Iruka really needed something exciting in his life to happen that _didn't_ include books.

Just then his tummy growled.

-

After a hot bowl of ramen, Naruto, with a pitcher of warm water and a bowl in hand, made his way back to his room.

Coming upon Shikamaru, the mischievous blond set to work.

Carefully, as to not make a splash, Naruto slowly poured the warm water into the bowl. Snickering all the while with a wicked grin on his face, he set the bowl down. He picked up one of Shikamaru's hands, and halfway to the bowl, he stopped as his friend snorted in his sleep. As soon as he had settled down to sleep again, Naruto proceeded with his prank. And finally, the guard's fingers were submerged in the warm water.

-

"Rise and shine princess" said a voice that was illegally too loud for the morning, though slightly muffled by a mask.

A pillow greeted him in the face. The offender burrowing back amongst his mess of blankets, sheets, and pillows.

Hatake Kakashi sighed in frustration, knowing well that his charge wouldn't get up unless tempted.

"Come on! You have to attend the Canine brat's birthday"

Nothing.

"There'll be girls there..."

Nothing.

"Oh... right. You don't like those..."

Nothing.

"I'll get Itachi to come wake you up"

Once again, nothing. Not even the mention of his sadistic-bastard of a brother could tear him away from the addiction that was sleep.

Ever since Sasuke had learned that his older brother was sleeping with their doctor's apprentice, Kabuto, he had stopped worrying that he'd get molested. Stupid... perverted... older brothers!

Kakashi was down to his last weapon.

He crept closer to Sasuke's bed, a mysterious twinkle in his one blue eye.

"If you don't get up I'll force you to read 'Icha Icha Paradise' word for word, and it will be the one with pictures."

Immediately the raven haired boy leapt out of bed and ran to the baths, yelling"Argh! You perverted old man! I'll never, never read your erotic novels! **NEVER!**"

Kakashi cackled, then stopped as he realized that the boy had accused him of being old.

-

Naruto opened his eyes to the warm sunlight. Up in the tree next to his window, birds chirped away at their morning gossip. He had finally been able to get some sleep after he had filled his stomach with nice, warm, tasty ramen.

"ERGH! Naruto! When I get my hands on you... murder! ... rope to strangle... deadmeat"

Oh yeah. He'd almost forgotten what he'd done before he went to bed.

Yawning, the blue eyed kitsune sat up. Just then a red haired boy came in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Screams of bloody murder and loud banging on the innocent door followed.

"'Morning Gaara" Naruto said cheerfully, not even flinching at the deaththreats.

Gaara looked at him, his pale green eyes looking all the more abnormal by the kohl that rimmed them. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun. You know you're in deep shit, right"

The blond smiled sheepishly.

Gaara came over and sat on the edge of his bed. He grinned evilly. "Shika hasn't peed his pants that bad since the first time he encountered a Snake."

Naruto laughed. Then he got serious and pouted"Well he deserved it! I wouldn't have been tempted to teach him a lesson if he was actually doing his job instead of snoring off like he did. His fault really..." With that he nodded to make it official.

Gaara smiled at his immature best friend. He was hoping that their friendship could evolve into something more. But the thought of that Serpent taking advantage of his beloved, even if his love was unrequited, riled him. Ever since Shikamaru had filled him, and many others of their close friends in about what he had seen in the tent, Gaara had become even more protective of the blond. Even being so bold as to ask Iruka if he could stay in Naruto's bedchamber to make sure no harm would come to him. not that he was acting on his "crush" or anything

Unfortunately, Iruka had turned his offer down. He said that if anything would happen, Naruto would be able to fend for himself until guards could come to his aid.

The red head frowned. Naruto noticed and asked him if anything was wrong.

"No, no. We better get you bathed and dressed, guests will be coming soon to bid you a happy birthday." He pulled Naruto onto his feet.

The prankster groaned at the thought of the oncoming torture. He would have to stand at the door and greet everybody, exchange pleasantries, and listen to all the bullshit that people would tell him.

Gaara continued"-and then Prince Itachi and you can seal the deal concerning the land to the west..."

-

Sasuke mumbled a litany of curse words under his breath as the carriage he was riding in went over yet another bump in the road. This Canine brat, whoever the he was, was really ruining his day.

First waking up to threats of porn, then walking in on Itachi and his partner in a compromising position, and now the somewhat endless ride to get to his party all sprinkled with a bonus of bumps and dips. He was _not_ having a good day.

Kakashi was sitting beside him, giggling like a madchild and blushing like a tomato as he read his favorite book.

Disgusted, he looked in front of him, which was even worse than his perverted councilor. His brother's hand was sneaking towards Kabuto's thigh. His red eyes, a trait of the royal Serpent blood, were fixed to a spot in between his lover's legs. Kabuto didn't help the situation any, as he allowed Itachi to do whatever he wanted, even going so far as to place his hand on top of his to guide him closer.

Sasuke managed not to gag as he tore his eyes away from the disturbing sight of his brother grabbing the gray haired man. They had no control whatsoever. In fact, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if they were caught together in a closet only an hour into the celebration.

-

Naruto stifled a yawn as he shook hands with Rock Lee, a renowned fighter, and his wife, Lady Sakura. The fuzzy-eyebrow man's wife was also famous, but for her amazing health skills. Naruto didn't say anything about her umm... gimungous forehead. His cheeks were literally killing him. 'I swear, if I have to smile one more minute I'm gonna-'

But he never got the chance to end that train of thought.

The blond did stop smiling.

He only watched, transfixed, as a raven haired man was helped out of a carriage by whom he assumed was his personal guard.

Naruto turned around, but he could still feel the overwhelming presence that belonged to _him_ as he neared. Memory after memory flashed through his mind yet again. Soon they were side by side.

"Naruto" Iruka's voice called him, so the blond turned around. Onyx eyes captured his blue gaze.

Iruka felt the need to introduce.

Naruto felt the need to barf.

"Prince Uchicha Sasuke, second heir to the Serpent throne, this is my son. Uzumaki Naruto... soul heir to the Canine crown.

Little did he know the two had already met.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**rtr:**

someone - don't worry. they'll get their chance soon. i'm just trying to build up the story line.

**Yaoilover S** - hands: man's best friend when he doesn't have a toy. ;;

**Gina-uzumaki** - thank you for reviewing. i hope you like this chapter, it kinda took me a while but i finished it.

hogo-chan - you know what? your review has got to be my most favorite yet! i'm sorry that i didn't update SUPER DUPER DAMN FAST, i hope you didn't die. i like having readers who are still amongst the living. ; charlie-chan land is slow too. so it makes school suck all the more and it's been almost two months since i was able to read someone elses fic. but then that was at school b/c my friend trissy wrote it and she printed it out for me. it's shaman king yaoi, horohoroxren. and she's giving me her lemon today! yaya! okay... staying up till four in the morning typing has got to be bad for me...

sayuri - tankyou for reviewing. yay! so my fics aren't just some plotless-pointless things i write in my free time.

**Riyo-sama** - you're another reviewer i like. maybe it's because i like to interact with people, who knows. i hope you enjoyed the little... unprecidented revenge naruto reeks upon shika. XP do you write anything? hmm, i'll have to check your bio. and probably your sister's too b/c i like gravitation. i mean, what kind of a ravening mad fangirl would i be if i didn't?

**eyes0nme19** - naru-chan kawaii naru-chan kawaii -does stupid little dance-

**avmin** - poor shika. he was so... disliked because he walked in. i'm the author and even i was screaming at him... but that was when i read over my stuff again. ; i don't want your brain to malfunction! reboot! reboot!

**Clow Angel **– hey! thnx for reviewing! yes, but now she knows. i still get stares, but that's probably b/c i hang out with a very weird group of friends. X3

so there's chapter three. hope everyone enjoyed!

charlie


	4. chapter four

**Battlefield**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**chapter four**

well it has been a while, hasn't it? sorry my faithful readers! gomen nasai! gomen! do i have an excuse... ummm... why yes, i do! my scarecrow-lover, NS4evr, got me sick. and i've had the cold for about a month now. but all's well, i feel better and it's spring break. wOOt! NS has to go to Kansas for a week. waah... it's so very far away from here in arizona! -cries- this chapter is going to be terminally short. sorry! i have to save some ideas for the next chappie! but don't get your balls in a knot, i promised NS that i'd type up two chapters of this fic over break -smiles evilly- rtr will be at the end as usual. k? anywho... enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Heir to the crown?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow, this was new.

Naruto's whiskered face was blank as he unwillingly stuck out a hand to shake. Blue eyes watched as the Uchiha reached out and took it. But instead of shaking it, he brought the lightly tanned hand to his lips...

...and kissed it.

Naruto's eye twitched.

Sasuke smirked and gently released his hand. He then turned to the longhaired man next to him. Naruto noticed that the black haired man's bodyguard's eyes were white. The blank orbs seeming to reflect all colors from the things around him. But even with what seemed an imperfection, the man was still rather nice to look at.

"Come, Neji."

Sasuke walked through the door, Neji following behind. He looked back.

Naruto felt his gaze rolling down his back. He shivered at the feeling but didn't give in to the need to turn around and face the bastard. How dare he look at him? How dare he make his blood sing through his veins and make his breathing come short!

After being introduced to two hundred guests, Naruto had estimated a bazillion, courtesy of Iruka, the blond finally went inside.

People were milling around chattering nonsensically. Every once in a while, somebody stopped to speak to him. The blond made his way towards the appetizers, noticing a familiar red headed figure sulking near the punch bowl. Naruto smiled and crept up on the man. Poking him in the gut, a vulpine grin appeared when the man slightly jumped.

Green eyes glared reprovingly at the birthday boy, which only aided the blonde's inflating good mood.

"'Ne, Gaara. What'cha doin'?"

Gaara grunted in reply and went back to staring at the punch.

"'Che! What a bore. You could at least talk to me... don't know _why_ you're being all moody, not like it's _your_ birthday..." Naruto mumbled on, only stopping when music began to play.

His face lit up immediately.

He tugged impatiently on Gaara's arm, getting the pale boy's attention. Laughingly pulling him to the middle of the room. He stopped and turned towards the confused guard, his blue eyes dancing with playfulness, pink lips tweaked in a small smile. Gaara had to control himself from the impulsive feeling to kiss the blond. 'Naruto-'

"C'mon! Let's dance!" The innocent blond placed his hands on the taller boy's shoulders, oblivious to the slightly pink tinge staining the redhead's cheeks. He put his own hands on the kitsune's slim waist, wondering if Naruto even gave the smallest indication that he realized what they looked like to other people. But remembering the whiskered boy's thinking capabilities... 'Probably not...'

Naruto was looking down at his feet, pink tongue sticking out in concentration. Besides the unconscious way he watched his steps, to prevent stepping on his partner's toes, when you got down to it, the blond really wasn't a bad dancer.

Gaara watched, while with every song they danced to, the blonde's blue eyes get brighter.

After a couple dances they stopped to take a break. Naruto smiled at the redhead, "I'm gonna go get a drink." Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgement as he watched the blond go towards the refreshments. Light green eyes never leaving his form.

Sasuke looked around idly at the bustle of people around him, noticing that his brother and Kabuto were missing from the scene. 'Figures.'

He was seated at a table facing the dance floor.

Fingers tapped at the tabletop in boredom; a loud sigh pronouncing it. Obsidian eyes flickered hazily until they rested on a body heading towards the refreshment table near him. He watched as the blond walked, swinging his hips slightly to the music, steps ignorantly graceful. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched him pour himself a glass of punch. Watched as the boy brought the small glass to his lips to drink. Watched as he finished and watched as a pink tongue came out to swipe at a stray drop. The blond grinned happily at someone across the room.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips, the room had suddenly become a bit warmer. He tugged at his collar. With a serpentine smirk and an alluring glint in his eye, Sasuke stood up. Going after his prey.

Neji, who had been sitting behind his master the whole time, watched as the attitude in the raven-haired man's demeanor changed. With no emotion on his face, he watched as Sasuke went after the blond he had been looking at.

The opalescent-eyed man got up to follow.

Just in case...

Naruto smiled at Gaara across the room. He was just about to make his way back over when two strong arms wrapped him from behind. The faint scent of sandalwood bombarded his nose and the familiarity of the situation caught him off guard. He froze as a heated puff of air lightly touched the back of his sensitized neck. It made him warm, hot.

"Hello my little fox..."

Naruto shivered at the masculine voice. A voice he undeniably knew. A voice that had plagued his mind during restless nights.

"...Sasuke."

A warm chuckle came in reply to his correct assumption.

Sasuke whirled the light haired boy around in his arms; cornflower blue eyes met black. The sight of the Serpent clicked in the kitsune's mind. The bastard had looked at him earlier as if he belonged to him! A low growl left Naruto's throat as his eyes narrowed to slits. How dare he touch him! Naruto began to tear himself away, but the Uchiha was too strong.

With every struggle, Naruto only managed to make the darkly clad man hold him tighter. Tight enough to the point that Naruto was now having a hard time to breathe. But his harsh breathing could also be explained by the fact that Naruto's mentality was still not ready to be assaulted by the sight of this man.

The desperate actions of the blond were all but unheeded by Sasuke. The overpowering feel of the boy in his arms, squirming no less, set his teeth on edge. He remembered their last encounter. He remembered how close they were, how intimate.

Sasuke lowered his face to the side of the blonde's neck, nuzzling into the juncture, smelling a summer-fresh scent that drove him crazy. He began placing butterfly kisses along the boy's skin, Naruto resumed his earlier maneuvering, but he was still left immobile. The sweet nips and licks at his neck were really starting to get to him.

Naruto whimpered in... fear? desire? confusion... he didn't know. He just knew that he had to get away. Fast.

"Let go of him."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look at the man who had interrupted him. The badge he was wearing held indication of his profession, a palace guard. Piercing powder-green eyes bored into him, a sneer formed by his lips. "I said, let go of him."

Sasuke straightened up, one arm still holding onto Naruto as he gazed at the redhead. Naruto turned around to get a better look at the interaction between the two. He opened his mouth, about to say something-

"What if I don't want to?" Smug.

"Then I'll just take him away for you." Threatening.

he harumphed indignantly. Being ignored was _not_ on Naruto's 'List to do'. He pulled away from Sasuke as the two continued to feud over who would take him. Sheesh! He wasn't a consolation prize! They didn't even notice that he had gotten away! With them occupied on their bout, Naruto rolled his pretty blue eyes and left, headed towards the dining room where most of the guests were going. His stomach growled; he patted it in sympathy, wondering if Iruka put ramen on the dinner menu. It was his birthday after all.

Iruka watched, horrified, as the youngest Serpent prince came up behind his adopted son. The young man was practically molesting the blond! Why wasn't Naruto trying to -oh wait- there he goes, battling to get free. Narrowed brown eyes noticed the pale boy's grip grow tighter and was just about to stomp over there...

Gaara beat him to it.

'Ha ha! Beat that young punk into a bloody pulp of... bloody pulp!' Iruka began to bite his nails, worried and angry at the same time. He watched as the interaction between the redhead and Sasuke started to heat up. Naruto squeezed out of the hold he was in, following the guests out of the emptying room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the brunette receded to the kitchens. After all, besides being Naruto's guardian, he was also the best chef in the house! And he could leave now that his adopted son was out of harm's way.

Little did he know that he was being watched by a single icy-blue eye.

Kakashi quickly, and quietly, followed the tan man. His one eye curved in happiness; this one was indeed quite a specimen. Though the younger man hid it well, thoughts and feelings ran rampant in his head, all could be seen in his chocolate brown eyes.

Kakashi mentally pat himself on the shoulder, he always enjoyed finding an intriguing person to spy on. A wonderful game he had invented himself, made especially for normally boring occasions such as birthday parties.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**rtr:**

**avmin -** hee hee, i must tell you i'm quite an expert at leaving chapters at cliffhangers. -grins- sry that it took so long to get this out. don't hurt me, k? love me...

**Tsugath -** wait no longer... i have updated. ;P

**Clow Angel -** nope, panda-boy doesn't get naru-chan. buuut! he will get some other pretty boy. a very, very pretty boy...

**Riyo-sama** - ahh! you **need** to update 'perfect articulation'! gotta, hafta, should. now. -smiles sweetly- pweeze?

someone - hola! it's been a while, but i finally got it up... and wow, that sounds really wrong... keh keh keh!

**twisted-sheets **- dude! i love your penname! itaxkabu isn't soo bad... actually, it's better than itaxfishguy. can't remember his name. thnx for reviewing!

Rosemary - you've been waiting for it, so here it is! sorry that it took some time for me to get this chapter up. but the next one will be coming shortly!

Alie - woohoo i continued! i am cruel, veeerrry cruel. oh don't you worry, three times takes the cake right? so wait until their third encounter. hot stuff to come. -cheshire grin- i love reviewers...

**Yaoilover S **also jumps 50ft high- lookie! i got another one done! prankie, prankie. itaxkabu. i've never read any either, but they just seemed like they'd make a... very 'on' couple. can you send me the picture you drew? i love fanart. i don't have a scanner, so i don't have any of my drawings on the comp. sad really. i draw good... and i just realized i sound like a toddler.

**Gina-uzumaki** - actually, kashi's not that old. but he _is_ that perverted. 3

hogo-chan - i luff you too! i was kinda slower with this chapter then the last. sry... haha -sticks pin into imaginary voodoo doll of math-teacher-assisstant-lady - won't be seeing her after break. O.o; really. and i do have a good excuse for being late, i was sik wid da code... -sniffle- i don't get sick often, so it kinda hit me hard this time.

well peeps, that's all for now. but if you review... shameless aren't i? TT -cries- i missed the anime convention that was held by atomic comics on friday! waah! and they were going to play naruto on the big screen too. just as well i guess. -holds wallet upside down- i'm broke too. which means i can't buy book #2 of legal drug. damn. well, guess that means i have to ask my mom to take me on a trip to barne's and noble (better known as farts and bubbles, courtesy of my dad) i love that store. 'specially the big one in chandler.

chau loves!

charlie


	5. chapter five

**Battlefield**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**chapter five**

i know that i promised to have this chapter out right after the last one, but i wasn't able to keep it because of life in general. i had to go back to school... all this damned-to-hell homework has been piled atop me... and i just had a row with my mom. luckily, she doesn't know what kind of fanfiction i read/write. -smiles- hopefully she'll never find out. i know that this isn't much of a reason for most people, but also counting the fact that i have to go to the public library just to update... well, getting there in the first place takes great persuasion on my part. because i'm the one who reads the most in my family. one more thing, sorry about how there weren't any scene dividers. i had some, but somehow didn't show them. so just a couple of bolded x's will break them. now after reading my rambles... on to the fic!

wait!

**Clow Angel -** i realize that you don't enjoy the thought of neji and gaara together, but i'm sad to tell you that that was my intention all along. i'm sorry! i probably should have stated the coupling for this fic, but i thought it would be fun leaving them as surprises. gomen! if you'll still read, i'll put a warning up for nejixgaara scenes, okay?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Then I'll just take him away for you." Gaara left the statement hanging. He silently acknowledged that Naruto had pried away from the raven-haired man. Shifting his attention warily to the foreigner, green eyes staring impassively as he continued speaking. "Who do you think you are, touching him so intimately? He's the son of the master of the house. The meaning for why you're here in the first place... unless-" dawning thudded into him; he looked once again at the man in front of him, more aware of the details. The long black hair, reddish-black eyes, pale skin, he had seen whom the young man had arrived with, and the similarity was striking. Uchiha Itachi's little brother. Which meant- "You."

Sasuke merely pointed to himself, a delicate brow lifted inquisitively.

Gaara snarled, showing his sharp canines. "You're the one who abused Naruto's innocence!"

Sasuke didn't even get the chance to reply as the redhead pulled back his fist, closing his eyes on instinct.

The blow never connected.

Gaara growled at the interloper; a strong tanned hand held his wrist back in a deathgrip.

Lifting his gaze, pale green interlocked with pale nothingness.

Gaara's eyes scrunched in confusion. 'How did he... When did he...'

"Don't. touch. Master Uchiha."

Gaara said nothing to the threatening tone of the man, stunned into silence by his agility. So the second Uchiha had a bodyguard, did he? This meant that he was going to have to work harder at keeping him away from Naruto. Tugging away, the redhead stalked off towards the dining room to join his own master.

Neji looked on, putting his hand back to his side. Sasuke turned to look at him, a small gratifying smile shaping his lips. "Interesting?"

Neji didn't answer him. But to confess to himself, he was a bit curious. Although the red haired Canine hadn't the fastest thinking, his body had swiftly made him stop a split-second before Neji had even intercepted his fist. He was sure that with some helpful training, this boy would be able to stand up to himself one on one. And Neji was of a highly ranked family; a family who had given the whole of their lives perfecting their fighting style. Interesting indeed.

It made his blood quicken at the thought of having an equal opponent.

**xxxxxxx**

As Sasuke entered the dining room, he noticed the layout of the tables. At the back of the room was a long table, slightly higher than the round tables that riddled the rest of the floor by a small stage. The blond was seated at the middle of the high table. His head resting in his hands as he waited, bored, for the food to come.

Gaara stood a ways from his charge. He surveyed the room as if willing anyone to even dare come close to his master in an unfriendly way.

Sasuke made his way for the head table where he was to be seated. Neji following from behind.

Itachi and Kabuto were already there. Their mussy hair, flattened in a way that made it look like they had tried to make it presentable, and the lazy smiles, left little to what they had been doing.

Sasuke sat down to the left of Naruto. The blond glared sideways at him, as if to burn holes through his head. Neji stationed himself somewhere behind him. The young Uchiha inquisitively wondered where Kakashi could have gotten off to. But his curiosity was short lived as the councilor himself sat down beside him.

Not long after, a longhaired brunette came through the door and sat down on the other side of Naruto. Sasuke noted that the silver-haired man's attention had directed itself at the new person. Of course he knew of Kakashi's game. But never before had his councilor thus displayed his intrigue on one of his victims. All the other times he moved from one person to the next, and it seemed as if Kakashi had been trailing this one around all day.

The entrance of dinner interrupted his musings. Waiters served their table first, and the scents deriving from the dishes were most delicious. (heehee. i rhymed.) Dinner was placed before them in generous portions. Tender slices of meat still red, the way he preferred it, and a thin brown sauce drizzled over it that added some flavor. To the side were some firmly cooked asparagus stalks with tiny pieces of garlic. There were also mashed potatoes. Small chunks still intact as it held some rich gravy within its center.

Sasuke's mouth watered at the sight, wondering whom the skilled chef was. He would have dug in if it were not the host's job to take the first bite. Looking over towards Naruto his onyx eyes nearly bulged. Set in front of the blond was a big, steamy bowl of... ramen.

The raven haired boy nearly facefaulted at the look of complete adoration the blond was giving to the noodles swimming through the flavorful broth.

Naruto glomped the brunette next to him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he crowed.

The man merely laughed heartily at Naruto's antics and told him to taste it. Picking up his set of chopsticks, the blond quickly said 'Itadakimasu' and slurped up some of the noodles. Tears of happiness were seen as he told the man he was the best cook in the whole entirety of the world.

Sasuke picked up at this and realized Kakashi wasn't the least surprised. So he was correct in guessing that the masked man had been following the brunette throughout the whole party.

With the realization that he could eat, Sasuke quietly said his thanks and placed a slice of meat into his mouth. The delicate burst of flavor in his mouth was blissful as it triggered his hunger for more.

**xxxxxxx**

After dinner, most of the guests had gone home. But the Uchiha group was to stay until the land deal was completed. Naruto stood in the office. He had dispatched a servant to call on Prince Itachi for their meeting.

Flipping through a book, the blond was relieved as the servant came back... alone.

"Prince Itachi said that he wasn't to be interrupted tonight," the boy blushed as he remembered the moan he had heard coming from behind the door, it had been made by a second person in the room, "he said you could wait until noon tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and the servant backed out of the room bowing.

The blond sighed and made his way out of the office, he didn't think he was up to discussing borders anyway. Closing the doors behind him, the kitsune walked out to the back gardens near his bedroom.

Passing tall, spiraled topiaries under the full moon, Naruto walked towards his favorite thinking spot. In the middle of a small clearing of willow trees stood a magnificent fountain. Crystalline spouts of water shot out of the mouths of fish; the sound of water hitting water resounded throughout the place. Naruto relaxed and lay down on the fountain's rounded wall, the rhythm of the water soothing his mind.

With an arm held above his closed eyes, the blond finally let himself think about a certain raven-haired man. He groaned. Why did his body want him while his mind despised him? He loathed how Sasuke was able to turn him into a blubbering idiot with such leisure. Yet he loved the feeling of being dominated nevertheless. It excited him just thinking about it.

A snap of a twig had the blond up in a second. In his hand he held four darts that he had whipped out. He would have probably thrown them at the intruder too, if it were not for the person standing there.

Blue eyes stared at Sasuke; all sound escaped his hearing at the sight of the pale man.

The Uchiha was impressed at the blonde's agility, though he didn't show it. He hadn't been informed of the Canine's natural proficiency with weapons. Actually, he never really thought about the blonde's fighting ability at all. The Canine's whole appearance and attitude hid well the fact that he was a highly trained fighter.

But Sasuke now recognized the killing intent disappearing from the kitsune's azure eyes.

No innocent could bring forth such an ill forbearance to his face as one who had killed before. One who had killed because he had to.

Naruto didn't drop his kunai even at the knowledge that the Serpent wouldn't hurt him on his own grounds. He was still a threat to his person. Though for a whole different reason.

**xxxxxxx**

Gaara rushed throughout the palace. After eating his dinner in the kitchens he had gone to look for Naruto.

The blond and the guard that had been assigned to him were nowhere to be found.

'Damnit, Shikamaru! You were supposed to be _watching_ him! I swear if that bastard has anything to do with this-'

The redhead was flying through the dark hallway that led to Naruto's chambers.

Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention as a pair of strong arms stopped him and shoved him roughly against a wall. The momentum that he had been using to run made him hit it with more force than he was supposed to, and it winded him. With his mind all in a dizzy, he didn't notice the muscled body pushing him to stay still until it was too late. 'Damnit! Naruto!'

Gaara looked up to see that it was Neji who had him pinned. He growled. So this had been Sasuke's intention the whole time! He knew the Serpent was up to no good. And Naruto!

He was about to say something but the pressure of a pale thumb at his throat left him mute. At that second the world came to a dizzying halt as blackness consumed him.

Neji's face was devoid of emotion as he put the guard over his shoulder.

Now his master couldn't be interrupted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**rtr:**

**avmin -** -cries- i'm sorry that i didn't update quickly! but i hope the long chapter was good for you.

**Riyo-sama -** wai! wai! i hope you do update soon. i want to see what happens between kashi-kun and iru-chan. you're writing a book? that is so wickedly awesome! what's it about? and you're welcome for reading your fics. i try to read what my reviewers write to get to know their personalities a bit better. it's amazing to know how many people out there think these things up. incredible. oh! and would you mind becoming my "official updater"? just email me at this way i can update my fics faster... and as an added bonus, you'll be the first to read them! k?

**Yaoilover S -** yay! nope, neji no like sasuke that way... he's just his master. unfortunately the link you gave me to the pic didn't work. -cries- i didn't get to see it, so maybe if you e-mail the link to me it might work. okay? arigato!

someone - sorry it took a while! and there **is** going to be more naruto-molesting in the next chapter. i haven't been looking at the ratings for a while, but i think changed them so that there are mature-mature ratings. so i'll have to change it for this fic because of what's to happen in the next chapters. muahahaha! -smirks-

**Gina-uzumaki -** me luv your review! wai! it's so fun!

izumi - ooh! a new reader. welcome! tankyou for the compliment. and if you read the beginning of the chapter, neji is with gaara.

**Clow Angel -** waah! i'm sorry! if i'd only known someone would reject that pairing... i'm sorry you don't approve of the pairing, cos personally i think it's kinda hot. but if you read it, i promise you that you'll consider it okay if you see it the way i do. okay? so please stay!

Rosemary - hello again. the plot does thicken. so much so, that my arm is getting tired of stirring it! ...just kidding! i love writing this fic.

hogo-chan - maah! it's hogo-chan! yay! no, i didn't get kidnapped or get deviously fooled to follow some hot guy at the mall... sigh. my life is kinda boring. -pouts- meh, i'm in geometry this year. shapes are evil... eeeevviillllll... sorry that i can't update any faster. though i do try to get the chapters done before too long a period of waiting. naru-chan knows nothing of gaara-san's feelings for him. what you say does count! i like to please my reviewers. but you're right somehow, because sasuke and naruto will end up together. lol. i just love making the kakashixiruka pairing so playful! it makes it fun to read. -hugs back- i'd send you some pocky, but somehow i doubt i could get it to you through the computer. love!

Naotoki - yay! another new reviewer! lol. when i was writing the bloody pulp part i didn't really know what to put down so i put bloody pulp down again. -smiles- i thought it'd be kinda funny.

**Dreams raven -** heehee. i love naruto love triangles too! they're just so fun to read. especially when sasuke and gaara do really stupid things to get the blonde's attention. XP

Kaiyo No Hime - wow! i really have a lot of new reviewers this chapter! i like kashi's little game too! and to be honest, whenever i'm at a friend's party and i see a cute new boy specimen. you can be assured that my attention's on him the whoooollee time. oh! and did you find a cute male? hmmm?

**twisted-sheets - **y'know, i thought that i actually did make up my penname. but one time when wasn't working correctly, i typed my name into google's search engine, and there's a district judge guy who has the _exact same name_! weird isn't it? i didn't read up on him though. and yes, i meant kisame. it would be really gross if they were together huh? sometimes i come across a fic like that and it's really weird...

**Momochi Zabuza - **hee hee -scratches back of head and blushes- i got a zabu-san plushieeeee! i don't think i'm the best writer ever... but thank you for the compliment! i always try to update when i get the chance, so don't get mad at me if it gets long overdue, k? oooooooooh. i wants a haku-coooookie. will i getz one? hmmm? me been good, vewy good. -smiles-

**ann1990 -** oh! were you born in 1990? b/c if you were, we're probably in the same grade cuz i was born in october 1989. are you a freshman? i talk too much. -smiles-

**Rosemarykiss -** ooh. i like your name! plants and herbs interest me. i'm such a dork, huh? newho, i hope you enjoyed!

**Mistress Arts -** that's okay! i actually think that i have a good amount of reviews so far. especially since this _is_ my first multiple chapter fic. so it's fine. thnx for putting my up on your C2! i hope you like this new installment.

well i hope everyone enjoyed! even those of you who don't review but put me on their 'author alert' anyways! yes... i do look at my stats every time i'm on. and i'd really like to talk to you guys, so i'd appreciate it if you reviewed. **a question, dear reviewers. **do any of you know the names of naruto's and sasuke's parents? if they have names... if not, do you have any suggestions? this is muy importante for the upcoming chapters! love!

charlie


End file.
